A. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to self-defense devices, and more particularly to a device adapted to stun an assailant by projecting an electrically charged fluid.
B. Prior Art
Various non-lethal self-defense weapons exist in the prior art. For example, hand held devices capable of delivering an electric charge to an assailant are well known. However, such devices require the user to be in close proximity to the assailant for contacting the assailant with a high voltage element on the device. For obvious reasons, this is undesirable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,497 to Yanda discloses a self-defense device having a reservoir of liquid which is heated by detonation of a cartridge prior to projection at an assailant. While this device allows the user to maintain a safe distance from the assailant, heated liquid is not perceived as effective a deterrent as an electric shock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,623 to Krasnow discloses a stun gun with one or two reservoirs having a filling port for introducing a fluid and a one-way vent for maintaining air pressure on the liquid as the reservoir level drops. A handle portion includes a battery power supply, a trigger-style on-off switch for accessing the power supply, and a trigger guard. Each of two barrels communicates at its proximal end with a reservoir and at its distal end with a nozzle, the reservoir, barrel and nozzle collectively defining a fluid path. While this devise appears to allow the user to incapacitate the target at a distance, the internal configuration/components of the described device do not allow for consistent or reliable use. Further, this device does not allow for a sufficient duration of charged liquid flow on the target.
Prior attempts to use electrically conductive fluid to deliver a shock to a biological target as a means of rendering it dysfunctional by causing muscle contraction have generally failed because these devices were designed in such a way as to cause only a very short period of flow (squirt) to the target, thus minimizing or eliminating contact with the electrical source and electrical current flow. In order to effectively disable the biological target, the conductive fluid must flow long enough to allow for the liquid to penetrate clothing and sustain an effective shock for a minimum of two seconds. If however, the conductive fluid and in the case of the device described herein, the pressurized gas that is pushing the fluid out, is not metered sufficiently, the fluid flow will end and disconnect the fluid from the conductive nozzles cutting current flow prematurely and consequently be totally ineffective.
The non-lethal defense system that has been accepted by law enforcement agencies across the nation “TASER” delivers an electrical shock via two wires with barbs at the end of them to a human target. After contact is made with the human target, the electric shock produced by the unit via the dart like barbs that are connected to the wires is meant to disable the human target. This approach has variety of disadvantages. First, the system is somewhat unreliable, and not easily reloaded.
Moreover, contact is recommended to be made in the back of the human body of an attacker, which means that you must have some sort of physical contact with the attacker to deliver an accurate shot. If the barbs miss or only one barb hits the human target the device will not work. If the attacker should pull one of the barbs out of his body the device is no longer useful. If any of these disadvantages should occur, the individual using the device will not have an opportunity to discharge a second shot because this device has only one shot and takes several seconds to reload the device. In such eventuality, the device becomes useless and the user must rely on another method of defense.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a self-defense device which allows the user to electrically shock an assailant while maintaining a safe distance from the assailant and protecting the user from shock.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a reliable self-defense device which projects an electrically charged fluid at an assailant for stunning the assailant thereby repelling an attack.
A further object of the invention is to provide a self-defense device which employs a high voltage electrical source in combination with an electrically conductive fluid to provide a desired stun effect.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a stun gun which is convenient to handle and which maximizes the electrical potential transferable to the target.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a stun gun which appears to be a common flashlight.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable device which projects a fluid stream, or dual fluid streams, light emitting in transit to, or upon contact with, a target.